My Saviour
by Echelon8394
Summary: daughter to Raoul Silva, who is lived as a normal citizen before her mother died. after the mother's death, the girl decided to find her father no matter what. but will she cope the truth when she finds out the truth about Mr Silva? and what her soon to be lover thinks of her? Q/oc, Silva/oc
1. Chapter 1

Chp 1

Darcy stopped writing her report and looked out of the library window. Today was the anniversary of death of her mother, Mandy Deveroux. She can't remember much her father, who had left her and her mother when she was very young. The only thing she remembered was calling him "Papi". Her mother didn't allow her to see any photographs of her father. After her mother passed away, she attempted to find any evidence of her father, but to no avail. The only thing she knew was his name, Tiago Rodriguez, from her mother's diary.

She tried to search for him, but there's no record of his birth certificate, social security number, bank account or what so ever. It's as if he never existed. Darcy had dirty blonde hair while her mother was a brunette, so she's guessing that her father must've blonde hair. Darcy had her mother's blue-grey eyes and she was born in Paris.

Darcy is now studying at London, a literature student. She was just putting the final touch in her reports on classic proses. She put back the books that she read back to their rightful place and left the library. She used the subway in order to reach her rental apartment in Baker Street. When she arrived, she heated up yesterday pizza take-out.

She ate the pizza while reading her mother's diary and listen some instrumental music on her iPod. In her mother's diary, her mother didn't describe much about her father. Darcy had deduced that he's probably a Spanish due to his name and the fact the he had blonde hair like her. Darcy had spent her days, besides studying, to find as much as she can about her father, but with no luck so far.

Darcy was frustrated at this. She wanted to try and hack, but she was afraid. Should she do it? Her mother was once an Interpol agent and Darcy had kept her ID and badge. Darcy knew her mother's password to the Interpol system, but she was afraid that the Interpol would be suspicious to see a dead agent online on their system.

As she was cleaning some books that she forgot to put back on the shelves earlier this morning, a tiny black book fell out from one of the books. Odd…. Darcy never noticed this little black book. She examined the book (that she read for the first time this morning) and found a tape that held the book was no longer adhesive.

Darcy sat at her couch as she went through the little black book. The front cover had the initial MSD – her mother's initial, Mandy Seraphine Deveroux. She opened the book and found numerous names and numbers, possibly from her mother's old contact when she was serving as an agent. Darcy wondered if any of this people can give her the information that she needed. Then, she found a number, which is very long and weird for a phone number, and no name with it. Darcy decided to leave the number as her last resort.

She picked up her phone and dialled the number that belonged to a Chief Inspector Archer. "Archer speaking", said the voice on the other side. "Chief Inspector, my name is Darcy Deveroux. You knew mother, Mandy Deveroux. She used to work for Interpol", said Darcy. "Ah, Mandy, yes I do remember her. A fine agent and a terrible loss due to her death for Interpol. What can I help you, Miss Deveroux?", asked Chief Inspector Archer. "Can I see you tomorrow or anytime, whenever you're free? I wanted to inquire some information…, about my father", said Darcy. There was a pause of silence and Chief Inspector Archer said, "I will send an agent to fetch you at noon", before the line went dead. Well, that went well.

Darcy went to sleep that night and she dreamt of her mother, who had a solemn face as a blonde man was walking away from them. She ran after him and woke up screaming "Papi" as she realised that she was dreaming and it was already seven in the morning. Her class start at ten and Darcy couldn't sleep due to the anxiety that she was about to have some insight on her father or whatever Chief Inspector Archer will tell her.

She took a shower and put on her blue short-sleeved blouse, black skinny jeans with black Converse and her mother's black leather jacket. She went to her class as usual and by noon, as she walked outta her university campus, a black SUV with a man in black suit, which she assumed an Interpol agent was waiting for her.

Darcy approached the car and the agent greeted her, "Miss Deveroux, Chief Inspector Archer sent me here to pick you up. Shall we?", as the agent opened the door for her. Darcy nodded and got in. The agent then drove them to a restaurant nearby the harbour where she was escorted by the agent to a table at a corner where an older man with strawberry blonde hair was sitting and drinking a cup of tea.

The man got up and the agent excused himself. "Miss Deveroux, I presumed? I'm Chief Inspector James Archer of Interpol. Please sit", said Chief Inspector Archer. Darcy sat opposite of the man and said, "Thank you for agreeing to see me, sir. I hope it's not of inconvenient for you". "It's fine. I'm happy to help in anyways I can", said Chief Inspector Archer. Then, two waiters came bearing appetizer soups. "I hope you haven't had lunch. My treat", said Chief Inpector Archer as he sipped his soup.

Darcy was a little bit wary, but ate her soup anyway. "I understand you wanted to know about your father. Did your mother ever mention anything to you?", asked Chief Inspector Archer. Darcy shook her head and said, "No, she never did. I only know his name through her diary and that's all". "That's the thing. We too know nothing of him. Your mother guarded her privacy very well. When I tried to search for him, the result said it was a restricted file", said Chief Inspector Archer. "Meaning?", asked Darcy. "Meaning I'm guessing he was a Mi6 agent", said Chief Inspector Archer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp 2

Mi6? Darcy looked at Chief Inspector Archer as if he was an alien. "Mi6? Seriously?", she asked in disbelieve. "Believe it, Miss Deveroux. He used to be with Mi6", said Chief Inspector. "Used to be? What do you mean 'used to be'?", asked Darcy again. "Last known sighting was in China and he went dark after that. According to our informant, he was traded for six Mi6 agents that was held by the Chinese Intelligence for hacking", said Chief Inspector.

"He's dead?", said Darcy. She felt as if her heart shattered. "Officially from Mi6. His name is stamped on the wall at Mi6 headquarters among the names of fallen agents. I'm sorry to tell you this Miss Deveroux", said Chief Inspector Archer. Darcy eased her back to the chair, trying to process the information that she got.

"I understand. Thank you for your time…, and the lunch. At least it brings me closure in my life", said Darcy. "You're welcome and I do hope you will move on with life", said Chief Inspector Archer as they shook hands before Darcy left. The agent who brought her there had sent her home, but Darcy decided to take a walk when she arrived at her apartment. Her mother had passed away a few years ago and now she had found out that her father had died.

(Somewhere else)

A man with blonde hair sighed as he finished whatever he was typing on his laptop. Then, he turned his attention towards the photograph next to his laptop. A woman wearing a blue top and a black flowing maternal skirt was smiling to the camera as her brunette hair being blown by the wind. She was roughly around six months pregnant when the photograph was taken. The man took the photograph and placed in at his chest, nearby his heart. He closed his eyes and tried to recall the memories.

Suddenly, he was interrupted with a knock at the door. _'Damn those people'_, he cursed in his thought. "Come in", he said and a woman, with long dark hair tied in a bun, wearing a LBD and a pair of high heels entered. "Raoul, are you alright? Do you need anything?", the woman asked, calling the man by the name of Raoul. "No, Sévérine, I don't need anything. Close the door please", said Raoul to Sévérine. Raoul had saved her from a human trafficking syndicate in China a few years ago and now she's working for him.

"Raoul, who is that woman?", asked Sévérine. Raoul looked at the photograph again and said, "She's probably the only person that will ever love me no matter what I am. Sadly, I didn't keep the promise that I made to her many years ago", said Raoul, solemnly. "Have you tried finding her?", asked Sévérine again. "I tried and I found out she passed away a few years ago. Cancer. I wanted to go back, but I can't. I hope she forgives me", said Raoul.

"Her child?", asked Sévérine again. Raoul knew that she only care for him because he had saved her life. "She probably won't remember me. I left when she was very young. I remembered her first word was 'Papi'. Her mother was so proud of her little girl", said Raoul as he shed a single tear. Sévérine knew he was miserable. His only lover had died and his child, a girl probably doesn't remember him. She would be devastated if she were in his shoes as well. "I will be outside if you need me ok?", said Sévérine. Raoul nodded and Sévérine left.

Raoul put the photograph back and turned his attention back to his laptop. He went through his system and he type in a name – Darcy Adriana Deveroux-Rodriguez and his system began working. When the result came in, a live footage video from a satellite showing a young girl sitting in a park while enjoying some fresh air. She had dirty blonde hair and she looked exactly like the woman in the photograph.

Raoul touched his laptop screen as if he was touching the young girl's hair for real. He had missed 20 years of her life. He wanted to return so badly, but will the young girl remember him and how will she react? Her Papi that disappeared 20 years ago and would be considered dead returned? Raoul was in a mess. How he wished the woman in the photograph would come alive and comfort him as she used to do. He returned his gaze to the photograph and said, "Mandy, I wish you were here with me. I wish I could hear those words that comfort me every time I have problems. You have raised her well. At least, our little girl didn't have to live like we did. I wish I was there when the cancer took you. I wish I could've helped you ease the pain, but that one person had separated us. She had taken me from you and our little girl. If not, you would still be here. I'm so sorry I didn't fulfil the promise that I made. I tried, but I couldn't. They tortured me! They did this to me. I'm so sorry, Mandy", he said as he cried alone in his office.

Raoul had vowed after he swallowed the cyanide that failed to kill him, he had vowed he would return and have his revenge. He doesn't care anymore. All he wanted was for the person who had caused him to lose the only woman that had ever loved him and their child and caused him to become a monster paid for her betrayal. He would make sure she will get it. After all, he had planned this for years and no one will stop him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chp 3

Darcy got up from the bench that she sat and walked. She didn't realised she had arrived at a building – the Mi6 building. She saw one part of the building, called the Memorial Wall where the names of the fallen agents who died for the country had been plated there. Her eyes scanned and fixed at one named – Tiago Rodriguez. _'Papi, how I wish that I can remember you. Why can't I remember anything about you?'_, she asked herself.

"Excuse me miss, are you lost?", asked a small older woman who startled Darcy. "I…, was just looking at those", said Darcy as she pointed out the Memorial Wall. "Any of those is your family member?", asked the small older woman. Darcy was a bit wary, but she ended up pointing out her father's name and the small older woman gave a horrifying look.

(M's POV)

'_Bloody hell! No wonder she's familiar. I didn't know Tiago and Deveroux had a child'_, M thought. The woman looked exactly like the Interpol agent named Mandy Deveroux, but her hair was inherited from her former agent, Tiago Rodriguez. "I never knew Rodriguez has a child. Your name?", asked M.

"Mother always say never reveal your name to strangers", said the woman. "You can call me M. I run Mi6", said M. "Darcy Dev – Rodriguez", said Darcy. "Shall we have tea, Miss Rodriguez? But all I can offer you is some Earl Grey. Will that do?", asked M. Darcy hesitated, but nodded and followed M into the Mi6 building.

(Darcy's POV)

Darcy never introduced herself using her father's surname. She might've as well got used to it. '_Need to get my ID change'_, Darcy reminded herself as she walked into Mi6 building. When she and M arrived at M's office, Darcy and M sat down as an agent went to get their tea. "I assumed you came to inquire about your father?", asked M.

"I never knew him, ma'am. I only know his name. I tried to search for him and I didn't know he's dead", said Darcy. "Who told you that?", asked M. "Chief Inspector Archer of Interpol", said Darcy. "I didn't know Archer had succeeded Jacobs. He told you everything?", asked M again. Darcy told M what Chief Inspector Archer told her, but Darcy left out the part where her father had been traded for six agents after hacking the Chinese government. Darcy was a little bit angry of that.

"Your father was a great agent. It's…, a shame to lose him", M said. Darcy knew she must've been a bit guilty knowing that Tiago Rodriguez actually have a daughter, who doesn't even had the chance to know her father. The agent, who supposed to bring tea, brought another person in the room and Darcy took a glance.

She saw a man wearing a pair of glasses, brown messy hair; probably in his early 20's. Darcy never felt so nervous, especially seeing a stranger she never met. What was this feeling? "Is there anything you need, Q?", asked M. Darcy thought maybe these people only live with code names. "The reports that you needed", said the man named only Q as he handed a folder to M. M took the folder and scanned through quickly. _'Wow, this woman is like a machine!'_, Darcy exclaimed quietly.

"Thank you, Q. That'll be all", said M as she put down the folder and sipped her tea. Q nodded and gave Darcy an acknowledgement nod. Darcy returned it, but she was blushing terribly. _'Oh my god, that was embarrassing!'_, she yelled in a monologue tone as she sipped her tea. "Miss Rodriguez, I know this is sudden for you, but would you like a position in Mi6?", asked M and that cause Darcy to nearly spit her tea.

"I'm sorry. What?", asked Darcy. She thought she had enough surprise for today, but there's more. "A position as a Mi6 agent, just like your father. Your mother must've taught you something", said M. "Actually, ma'am, not really. My mum raised me like a normal suburban mother. I don't know how to hold a gun…, let alone to shoot it. I'm a literature student, not a computer whiz", said Darcy.

M gave a disappoint look. "That's a waste of talent", said M, "However, an apple would not fall far from the tree right? As a literature student, you would understand that". Darcy gave her a weird look. "I understand, ma'am, but my mother had worked hard to actually keep me out of this particular life", said Darcy. "That was her choice, but your decision entirely", said M. Darcy thought back. Would she want the life that her mother had worked hard to keep her away from?

"I'll give you a few days to think. Let me know your decision when you're ready", said M. Darcy nodded and the agent who brought them tea showed her the exit. As she walked back home, Darcy thought. Would she want this life? If she had known her Papi, would her Papi agreed to this job? What about her studies?

(Back in M's office)

M summoned Q back to her office. "Yes, ma'am?", said Q. "I need you to do a background check on Miss Rodriguez. Find out where she lives, where she's studying, her daily coffee and hangouts. Everything you can find. I want a full profiling", M ordered. "Right away, ma'am", said Q and he left. When Q saw the young woman, his heart pumped faster. He was never this nervous and he usually was never this nervous if he ever met any woman. What was this feeling? Q shrugged the thought off as he began working on his work that M just gave.


	4. Chapter 4

Chp 4

Raoul was sitting in the computer room at his remote island off Macau coast. He was preparing his virus for his upcoming plans and on his personal laptop; he was monitoring his daughter who was watching some re-run dramas while drinking a cup of coffee. _'So much like her mother'_, Raoul laughed in his thought, remembering his lover and connecting her with their daughter. Then, he remembered all those memories.

(Flashback)

Raoul remembered that he got back from his first mission at Brazil, he acquired something from M and he succeeded. He came home late at night to find his lover, Mandy Deveroux, who was an Interpol agent asleep on the couch with a re-run drama still switched on and a tub of melting ice-cream. Raoul carefully removed the ice-cream and put them back in the freezer. When he returned to the living room, Mandy was gone.

She's hiding somewhere and he knew that she loved to play this game. "Sweet heart, where are you? Don't make me come and dragged you to our room", he said, playfully. As a spy, he has a good hearing and he heard her snickering from the top of the stairs. "I'm up here. Catch me if you can", she replied in the same tone. Raoul ran up the stairs and straight to their room, but it was empty. She's in here somewhere and he pretended to give up as he sat down on the bed. "Alright, you win. I lose. Now come out, I miss you", said Raoul.

She opened the door closet that was facing Raoul and strutted herself towards him. She was wearing, what Raoul can guess, one of his shirt and white undies. "I miss you too", she said before pushing him lightly on the bed and kissing him. To him, her kisses were blissfully sweet and he wouldn't want to trade anything for them.

Mandy snuggled up and sighed. "Is there something wrong?", he asked as he tangled his hand in her hair. "Would you be mad at me?", asked Mandy. He frowned at the question and said, "Why would I be?". She got up from his arms and sat at the edge of the bed. "I'm pregnant", she said. Raoul got up and kneeled himself in front of her. "Don't be mad at me", she said. "Why would I be? This is great news", he said as he placed his hand on her tummy and felt a slight bump. He smiled with content.

"Would Mi6 agree to this? You being their best agent after all", said Mandy. "To hell with Mi6! Both of you are mine and I will never let you go. I love you Mandy and you being pregnant is the best thing that had happened for me", he said and kissed her. "I've been given clearance to work on desk job, which I hate until I'm given another clearance to work back on field again", said Mandy. "Good, then we'll have time together now", said Raoul. "I love you, Tiago", she said. "I love you too, Mandy", said Raoul as he began to kiss her and laid her back to the bed.

(Present)

Tiago. If Mandy was still alive she would've called him by that name, no matter what, but Tiago Rodriguez was already dead when Mi6 decided to trade him for six agents and left him there to rot in that hell hole. He thought a thousand times before biting the cyanide capsule. He thought of Mandy and their daughter, but back then he figured that he died a hero and Mandy would find someone better than him. He thought he was dead but the capsule didn't kill him. It maimed him inside and mentally. He couldn't come back; knowing that she might find a monster instead of Tiago Rodriguez that she had loved so much.

Mandy had loved him still if he came back like this. She would've said Beauty would love Beast still no matter what. If he came back, maybe she would still be alive. Maybe their daughter would never be alone. He would forever regret his decision, but it was for the best. He grabbed her picture and placed it at his heart. "Would you forgive me for being like this, my love?", he said to himself.

(Someplace else)

Darcy washed her cup and grabbed her laptop. She lied to M about being a computer whiz when she had in fact had been like her mother – the Interpol computer genius and her mother kept her under the radar from Mi6 and Interpol. Would she want the job? Maybe it'll be an opportunity to find the truth about her father, but the job was for life. She stared blankly at her laptop, didn't know what to do. Would she join Mi6 like her father or Interpol like her mother? Or simply went on with life as a literature student and become an author as she had decided when she was young?

Then, she received an email. There was no address, the sender simply stated 'Q'. _'The guy from Mi6'_, she thought. She opened the email and it said, "Busy?". Darcy rose her eyebrow; looking at the email weirdly. _'Did he mistakenly send it to me?'_, she thought again. She typed, "I'm sorry, I think you send your email to the wrong address". "You're Darcy Adriana Deveroux-Rodriguez right?", he typed back. _'Ok, stalker-ish Fifty Shades much'_, she thought as she typed, "Can I help you, Mr. Q? I don't seem to get your name?". "Let's just go by that", he replied, "I just want to talk".

"You hack into whatever system there is just so you can find my email and to talk with me?", Darcy wrote. "Let's just say it's my way of talking to some random girl that I just met and you intrigued me", he replied. "What would you like to know?", she wrote back and they chatted throughout the night, unbeknownst to them that a certain blonde man related to Darcy was watching over them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chp 5

Raoul looked at the email exchange and rage was written all over his face. How dare Mi6 tried to recruit his daughter, knowing that Mandy had worked so hard to keep their little girl from the life of spy. He threw his cup of coffee to the wall and yelled in anger. Sévérine was terrified to go in. she wondered why he's so mad.

She knocked lightly; thought Raoul might not heard it, but with his training as a spy, he can hear even a bullet been shot using a silencer. "What?!", he yelled. Sévérine walked in timidly and handed a folder that Raoul had asked earlier. "Raoul, a-are you ok?", she asked, nervously. Raoul calmed a bit and said, "I'm fine. I'm just a little bit angry about something. Nothing for you to worry about. Is that all, Sévérine? Has all the preparation for our little project in China been done?". She nodded and said, "I'll be leaving tonight". "I hope you have a safe journey then", said Raoul and Sévérine left.

He sat back down and stared at the email exchange. This could be an advantage, but surely Darcy would never forgive him if he ever uses his own daughter for his own selfish gain. No, that will not do. Then, he figured something – he could traced Q's email and use it to insert a virus in Mi6. Yes! That should do it and Raoul's finger began typing on his laptop. He had stolen a hard drive and this should shake the very foundation of Mi6.

(Somewhere else, the next day)

Q left the gallery after giving Mi6's 007 his gadgets. He then decided to see Darcy. He walked up till he reached her university and sat on a bench while waiting for her. When Darcy came out, she saw Q smiling at her and she gave him a weird look. _'Ok, this is weird'_, Darcy thought as she approached Q. She stood in front of him, arms crossed and asked, "How do you know I study here? Are you stalking me?".

"Stalking is not the correct term. I'm more to curiosity", said Q. "Curiosity kills the cat", said Darcy. "Then, I'll still have eight lives left", said Q with a smile. Darcy chuckled as she rolled her eyes and said, "What can I do for you, Mr Q?". Q got up and held up his arm. "Care to join me for tea?", he asked. Darcy took his arm and said, "Lead the way".

Darcy and Q had tea and went for a walk. They talked about each other and Darcy felt safe being around him. _'Maybe it's the Mi6 aura'_, thought Darcy. Q walked her to her home and said, "Here you are". "Why thank you, good sir", said Darcy as she curtsied to him. "So you're free tomorrow?", he asked. Darcy raised her left eye brow and said, "You hacked into my email, you know when I finished class and I doubt that you don't know my daily schedule".

Q chuckled and said, "Breakfast then?". Darcy mimicked a thinking face and said, "Depends, if Mi6 needs you". "Don't worry. I can simply work while doing other things. So, breakfast then?", said Q. "Sure, why not, if you're buying", said Darcy. Q grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Till tomorrow then, my lady", he said. "I'll await you then, sir", said Darcy and went into her apartment. Darcy closed the door and giggled to herself. She was never like this with any man. Perhaps this is love.

Darcy met up with Q the next day and they spent the whole day outdoor. Even though, Q sometimes took a minute or two being distracted by work, but his attention was meant for Darcy for the whole day. Darcy was a bit wary of Q's actual intention, but shrugged it off when she had a great time with him. Before sun set, Q had sent her home, saying that M needed him for a meeting. When she reached home, she had found a parcel by the doorstep.

She took in the parcel and sat down by the couch as she read the note pasted on top of the parcel, _'Beware of Q. Mi6 is trying to recruit you'_, said the note. Darcy felt like she's being watched. She opened the parcel and found a burgundy silk scarf. She knew this scarf from her mother's photo of her younger years but who had them?

'_Can't it be?'_, Darcy thought. Her father was alive. It was the only logical reason for someone who held her mother's scarf. She took the scarf outta the box and another note fell out. Darcy picked the note and it said, _'Come to Macau. Dress nicely'_. Darcy beamed in happiness, she's finally meeting him. Wait! How the hell is she going to go there? If she did, surely Mi6 will know. She examined the box and found a one-way ticket to Macau.

'_Should I go?'_, Darcy asked herself. Would she want to go? To meet the man – her father who had been missing her whole life. Will it be the right thing to do? Now, she's having doubts.


	6. Chapter 6

Chp 6

Darcy had found herself looking over her shoulders every 10 minutes while she's at Heathrow. She's now safely boarded her flight to Macau. She packed in her best dress, which is an LBD with a pink sash in the middle and the skirt was at knee length. She didn't want to dress inappropriately in front of her father. She left a note at her apartment door for Q saying that she went to visit a friend, but Darcy knew that Q was not that stupid.

After long hours, she arrived in Macau at night. When Darcy disembarked the plane, she dragged her small luggage through the arrival gate, but then who would pick her up? She didn't thought of that, until a woman who looked about her age with a nicely tied bun hair wearing a trench coat over her dress and a dark coloured lipstick asked, "Are you Darcy?". Darcy looked at her suspiciously and said, "I might be". "Darcy Adriana Rodriguez, right? Your father sent me to pick you up. He told me to give you this in case you didn't believe me", said the woman, producing a ring.

Darcy examined the ring and it matched the one that her mother used to wear. The inside of the ring wrote, _'My heart belongs to you – Mandy'_. The ring her mother wore was written the same thing except that it had her father's name. "I'm Sévérine. I work for your father. Come, he's expecting", said the woman. Darcy followed her and her guards walked right behind them.

They made a quick stop to a hotel where Sévérine told Darcy that her father had booked her a room. Darcy changed into her dress and Sévérine helped her with the make-up. Sévérine gave a light make-up to Darcy. She didn't want Raoul to be angry if she gave Darcy a heavy make-up like her. Darcy looked better without make-up because Sévérine thought she's beautiful that way…, like the woman in the photograph at Raoul's office.

"What was she like?", Sévérine asked out of the blue while applying some blush. "Who? My mother?", Darcy said and Sévérine nodded. "She's probably the nicest person you would know. She can be a bit quirky and funny, but if we make a mistake, she won't scold you. Instead, she gave you a stern look that'll make you shake in fear and she won't talk. I would back up and give her space until she was actually calm down and was ready to talk. She would advise not to do it again. She loves to cook and she kept me from the lives of being a government agent", said Darcy with a smile.

Sévérine knew she's nothing to compare with Mandy. She love Raoul, but at some point she knew no one can replace Mandy from Raoul's heart and Sévérine had come to accept that. Sévérine finished her work by applying some eyeliner to Darcy's eyes and said, "There, you're done". Darcy looked at the mirror and said, "Do you think he'll recognize me? Do you think he loves me?". "My dear, there's not a day that he ever stop thinking about you or your mother. He would sacrifice his own life to make sure you live happily to see the next day", said Sévérine.

The duo left the hotel and went to a casino. Sévérine and Darcy went straight to the bar and ordered their drinks. "I have a little work to do. Think you can handle yourself?", said Sévérine as she looked over her watch. "I guess so. I don't you to be kept away from your job. What my father would say right?", said Darcy. "I'll be nearby if you need me", said Sévérine before she left. Darcy was sipping her champagne when the bartender came with a small gift box and a note. "Compliments, miss", said the bartender before leaving.

Darcy read the note and it said, _'A lovely necklace for a lovely flower'_. Darcy opened the box to find a chain with her initials as the locket. Her father was around, but where is he? Darcy put it on with a smile. "Beautiful necklace", said an African woman with a British accent, who sat next to Darcy, "A gift from someone special?". Mandy had often reminded Darcy never to reveal too many information about herself. "Yeah, he's special", said Darcy, warily.

"I wish I was that lucky", said the woman. "Maybe one day you will", said Darcy. The woman ordered her drink and said, "You look like you've never been to a casino". Darcy had to lie and said, "My friend and I just got off the semester. Her father owned a property here and she wanted me to come. Like you said, I've never been to a casino". "Well I do hope you enjoy yourself", said the woman as she was getting up and ready to leave.

"My name is Eve…, Eve Moneypenney", said the woman as she held out her hand. "I'm Darcy", said Darcy as she held out her hand and they shook hands. After a few minutes of Eve's departure, Sévérine came back and said, "Come with me, Darcy. He's here and he wants to see you first". Darcy beamed with happiness as she and Sévérine walked upstairs. She's finally meeting him, after all this years. Her mother would've wanted them to meet in a different circumstance, but Darcy knew with their life, this is the way it has to be.


	7. Chapter 7

Chp 7

Darcy and Sévérine headed to an empty office and she told her guards to leave them in private. "Listen. There are two Mi6 agents here and another one monitoring from the HQ via satellite. One of them just spotted you and I had warned your father. I'm gonna ask one of my guard to drive you to the harbour and there's already a boat waiting for you. Whatever happens, we never met. Understand?", said Sévérine. Darcy nodded and asked, "Will I ever see you again?". "Perhaps", said Sévérine.

Darcy was quietly escorted by a guard and they walked out through the back door. She arrived at the harbour and was escorted to a huge white yacht. She walked around the yacht. Where is he? Suddenly a piano instrumental music played from the top deck. "Do you like it?", she heard a voice from the top deck. She turned around and saw a man, with blonde hair in a nice suit was standing at the top deck; a man that she had been eager to meet for so long.

Darcy shed some tear of happiness as Raoul approached his daughter. "Now, now, big girls do not cry. Let me see you", said Raoul as he cupped his daughter's face so he could see her. "I've missed out so much haven't I? You look so much like you're mother", said Raoul. Darcy hugged him and cried in his arms. "Where have you been, Papi? I miss you so much", said Darcy.

"I miss you two, but your mother and I decided to escape the life and live under the radar. I longed to see you, but it was for your safety", said Raoul. "Papi, mum died…. Cancer took her", said Darcy as she sobbed. "I know, I wish I was there", said Raoul, "Now, tell me what have I been missing so far". They sat and talked for hours until Darcy started to yawn and rub her sleepy eyes. "There's a cabin back there or would you prefer to go back to the hotel?", asked Raoul.

"Hotel sounds better, if you don't mind. Besides, my clothes are back at the hotel", said Darcy. "Maybe we can have lunch tomorrow?", said Raoul. "Sounds good to me", said Darcy with a smile. Raoul dropped Darcy off at the hotel with the promise of returning tomorrow for lunch. When Darcy entered her room, she switched on the TV and when she was about to enter the bathroom, she overheard the news of the Mi6 office being blown off.

Then, she checked her phone that was silenced before she arrived to Macau. There were tons of miss calls and messages. Among them were Q. _"Should I call him back?"_, thought Darcy. Then, the hotel phone rang. Darcy picked it up and she heard Q's concerned voice. "Darcy, where are you?", asked Q. "Um, Macau? Didn't you get my note?", said Darcy. "I have it here, that's why I ask", said Q, "Are you alright?".

"I'm the one who should be asking", said Darcy. "I'm fine. What are you doing in Macau?", asked Q. _"Mi6 being oblivious. Wow!"_, thought Darcy. "Shopping with some friends?", said Darcy, hoping he'd buy the lie. "Be careful and call me when you're coming back", said Q. "Ok. Sorry, I didn't mean to make you so worry", said Darcy. "I know. I love you", said Q. Those three words…. "I love you too", said Darcy before hanging up. She switched off the TV, brushed her teeth and went to bed.

(Somewhere else)

Q put the phone down and his computer had located Darcy and she's at Macau, but what was she doing there? Q held out the note in his hands. _"Went to visit a friend. See you later"_, is what Darcy wrote. Then, Eve called him. "That girl you've been investigating was the one that I saw at the casino right?", said Eve. "Yes, can you do me a favour?", asked Q. "Follow her eh?", said Eve. "If you can, Moneypenny. I just want to make sure she's safe. Thank you", said Q before hanging up.

Q sipped his tea as he monitored the screen. Darcy was static. He was worried of what she was doing there when he had sent two Mi6 agents to track down the source of the cyber terrorist that was targeting them and getting some NATO agents killed. Where is he? Q took off his glasses and sighed as he rubbed his head. This was going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chp 8

Raoul knew something will go wrong when Sévérine encountered the 007 of Mi6. He had sent the note and some money to Darcy and a cell phone where he can trace her whereabouts. He just hope he will have enough time to spend with Darcy.

(Somewhere else)

Darcy woke up and found a bouquet of flower in the living room. There's a note from her father – _'Sorry, my dear, but I have to move our lunch to dinner. I left some money; maybe you want to go shopping while I have some business to attend to. See you tonight, my dear. PS: here's a cell phone and you can directly call my personal number.'_

Darcy smiled at the note and her new iPhone5. Darcy never being pamper like this except with her mother when she passed her exams with flying colours. She took a shower and headed downstairs for brunch. After brunch, she walked around town. Darcy bought a few shoes, a couple dresses and a few books.

As she was browsing some more books, Darcy looked over her shoulders. Darcy noticed a woman has been trailing her ever since she left the hotel. Darcy went over to a book shelf and peered to look at her stalker. Darcy knew the woman from the casino last night. She dialled her father's number and Raoul picked within the first ring.

"Darcy, what's wrong?", asked Raoul. "Papi, I think I've been followed. She's the woman that I encountered at the casino whilst I was waiting for you and I think she works for Mi6", said Darcy. Raoul went silence for a minute then he gave her instructions for her to lose her stalker and go to the marina and wait for him at the boat.

Darcy went around to the bathroom and escaped through the window. She quickly hailed a cab and headed straight to the marina. On her way, Darcy kept looking at the back and kept her head low. There was no sign of the woman named Eve Moneypenny. She arrived at the marina and quickly went to the boat. The keeper recognized her and let her in. Darcy hid in the back room and hope that her Papi will come soon.

Darcy must've fall asleep when she realised that someone was on the boat. She peeked outside, but saw no one. _'Should I go and see or not?'_, Darcy debated with herself. She heard footsteps and quietly closed the door and locked it. She hid in the corner of the room and searched for her pepper spray in her bag. The plan was to spray the perpetrator and ran out.

The door was knocked and Darcy heard Eve's voice. "Darcy? Are you in there?", asked Eve. Darcy was still debating with herself; this time about answering the door. "Darcy, I know you're in there. You can't run. I have the whole place surround and if you tried to run, you'll be convicted as an accomplice. I'm sure you and your father would not want that, right?", said Eve. "My father knows I'm here!", Darcy yelled.

"We arrested him a few minutes ago and he's on his way back to England and so are you. Can you please come out?", said Eve. There was no point anymore. Darcy got up, with the pepper spray still on her hand, and she opened the door. Eve was standing outside with her gun down. "Are you going to arrest me as well?", asked Darcy. "Should I? You haven't done anything wrong", said Eve, "Come, let's get you home".

The agents of Mi6 handed her luggage when she was about to check in at the airport with Eve. After the long hours of flight, Darcy and Eve arrived at Heathrow and Eve sent Darcy straight to her apartment. "I'll come by tomorrow. M wants to see you", said Eve before leaving her house with a guard. Darcy felt bad and went straight to bed.

The next morning she was escorted to Mi6 first thing in the morning. She was brought to the new underground HQ and Darcy was to wait at M's office with a guard. M entered and sat down. "Good morning, Miss Rodriguez", said M. "Am I in trouble?", asked Darcy. "Why would you think that?", asked M back. Darcy shrugged and said, "I dunno…. Maybe I did something wrong and that's why I'm here".

"As I recall, you were in Taiwan on a break and went for shopping, weren't you?", said M and Darcy gave her a curious look. "If you say so, then why am I here?", asked Darcy. "I want you to come with me", said M. M gestured for her to follow and Darcy did. Darcy, M and an agent walked till they reached a section that was sealed by a fogged door. When the guard scanned his card, the door opened and Darcy saw her father being confined in a big glass chamber with a man in a suit nearby.

Raoul saw M approached his glass chamber with his daughter behind her back. "Darcy? Are you alright? Did they hurt you?", Raoul said as he stood up, wanting to reach for his daughter when he knew he couldn't as he worried for her. "I'm fine papi. They didn't hurt me at all", said Darcy. She breathed out a sigh of relief when she knew her father is safe.

Raoul turned his attention to M and said, "You're smaller than I remembered". "Whereas I bet, I don't remembered you at all", said M. Darcy held all her anger as she didn't want to cause her father more trouble. "Strange, it feels like yesterday. Are you surprised?", said Raoul. "Not particularly, but then you were always the slippery one", said M.

"Maybe that's why you like me so much", said Raoul. "You flatter yourself", said M, flatly. Raoul rolled his eyes and said, "Ugh, no remorse, just as I have imagined". "Regret is unprofessional", said M. Raoul laughed and said, "Regret is unprofessional. They kept me for five months in a room with no air; they tortured me. I protected your secrets; I protected you. They made me suffer…, and suffer…, and suffer. Then, I realised it was you who betrayed me. So, I have only one thing left; my cyanide capsule at the back of my molar. You remember, right?", said Raoul and Darcy's anger was raging, but she had to keep her cool.

"So, I broke my tooth, bit the capsule and…, it burned all my insides, but I didn't die. Life hung to me like a disease", said Raoul as he laughed and it scared Darcy a little bit, "I understood why I have survived. I needed to look in your eyes one last time". "Have you ever thought of my mother in anything else besides revenge?", said Darcy. She knew what the capsule had done to her papi.

"Before biting the capsule, I have thought a thousand times. What will happen to your mother? What will happen to you? In the end, I thought she was better off without me. Find a better guy so she could grow old together, instead of a spy who doesn't know when he will die. I figured she would move on and the two of you will have a better life without me", said Raoul and Darcy tried to silence her sobbing. "There, there, sweetheart. Don't cry. Everything I did was to protect you. You know that, don't you?", said Raoul. Darcy nodded and tears were streaming from her eyes as she smiled.

"Well, I hope it was worth it", said M and the two Rodriguez father and daughter glared at her. "Mr Silva, you'll be transferred to Belmarsh Prison where you will be remanded in custody until the Crown Prosecution Service deem you fit to stand trial…", said M and Raoul interrupted her, "Say my name. Say it…, my real name. I know you remember it". Darcy observed M's cold demeanour as she said, "Your name is on the Memorial Wall on the very builing you attacked. I'll have it struck off. Soon, your past will be as non-existent as your future. I'll never see you again ".

"You can't do that!", Darcy blurted out. "Fortunately, Miss Rodriguez I can", said M as she began to exit the place. "Do you know what it does to you?! Hydrogen cyanide?!", Raoul called M back. Everyone turned their attention to him. "Darcy, my dear, look away", said Raoul. "Papi, please, what are you doing?", asked Darcy. "If you're afraid, look away", said Raoul as he took off his dentures and his true face was revealed.

Darcy gasped in horror. Her papi's face was horribly deformed. All she knew that someone pulled her away so she would not look at Raoul's face. "Come with me", Darcy heard Q's voice as he pulled her away from the room. Raoul knew Darcy was not that horrified, but the man was noble enough to get her out of there. Raoul hope if he had to die later, he would at least get to see his daughter and visit Mandy's grave one last time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chp 9

**(PS: to bigfan, I don't think M has much to worry about compare to Q. ehehehehe ;) to XxLostInTheMusicxX, glad you like it and stay tuned! :))**

Darcy sat solemnly at the chair nearby Q's desk. He knelt in front of her and said, "Everything will be alright. Would you like a cup of tea?". Darcy nodded and Q left. Darcy looked at his desk and noticed a brown manila file. She took a peek and saw photos of her, her phone number and social security, scribbles of notes of her daily whereabouts; everything about her.

"_So he was stalking me. Perhaps on M's order"_, thought Darcy. She got up and looked through the file one by one. A few minutes later, Q returned to find Darcy was looking through the file about her. _"Bugger! I forgot to put it away!"_, Q thought. Darcy knew he's behind her. "So you were stalking me", said Darcy.

"Darcy, it's not what you think", said Q. "I guessed that M gave you the order to investigate me, didn't she? So she could keep an eye out for Tiago Rodriguez's daughter?", said Darcy as she faced Q. "She did, but I…", before Q could continue, Darcy yelled at him, "But what? You played me this whole time! How could you, Q?!", said Darcy, angrily.

"It was never my intention", said Q as he tried to keep his cool. "Regret is unprofessional. Do you regret it? Saying those three words?", asked Darcy, but no response came from Q. It was all a lie. Q never loved her at all and she was the idiot who fell in love with him. She held back her tears and walked away. Eve tried to stop her, but Darcy ran away. She got to the surface and hailed a cab back to her apartment. Once she was safe in her cab, she cried.

She confined herself in her apartment. She cried and cried. Her papi was in prison for what he had done, Q lied to her and now, Darcy had no one. "Mama, I wish you could be here. I need you so much", she said to the photograph of her mother as she sobbed. Darcy didn't realise that she had fallen asleep in the midst of her sobbing.

(Someplace else)

Q switched on Raoul's computer with 007, James Bond at his side. "Now, let's look into Silva's computer. Seems to me like there's no unusual things, he had established self-safe protocol and it can wipe off memories if anyone attempt to access any files. Only six people in the world who could program the computer like that", said Q.

"Can you get pass them?", asked James. "I invented them", said Q as he chuckled inwardly. Q plugged in a few wires and said, "Right then, let see what you got for us, Mr Silva". He managed to clear the resolution and began searching the content of the computer, not knowing what was in stored for them.

Raoul sat in his glass chamber, meditating style. He had chuckled internally. His plan was working accordingly. All he had to do was sit back and relax while waiting for his trap to spring into action. One of Q's assistant who was helping said, "Sir, what do you make of this?". Q turned to the big screen and saw a ball-like yarn full of encrypted information. Q typed in his laptop in order to break the encryption.

Raoul was stretching. He can sense that Q is nearly breaking his encryption. "Going somewhere?", asked the guard, sarcastically. Raoul looked at him and gave a wicked grin. _"Oh you have no idea what I'm about to do"_, Raoul said to himself. Q was busy decrypting Raoul's laptop until James told him to stop.

James pointed at the part of the web and Q began his work. The two of them found the word 'Granborough'. Q typed in the word at the part of the web and the web began untangled itself. "It looks familiar", said Q. "It's the subway train in London", said James. Suddenly, all doors opened themselves.

James broke into a sprint and Q turned his attention back to his laptop. There was a security breach. He turned to his team and said, "Can someone tell me how the hell he got into our system?!". Then, he turned his attention to Raoul's computer and saw the skull mocking him, "Not such a clever boy". "Shit, shit, shit", Q cursed as he unplugged the wires, "He hacked us".

Raoul was glad his plan worked…, as it should. He had been planning it for years. He had shot the guards dead and he had escaped using the nearby escape route. He had arrived at the underground station and walked down the stairs. Luckily no one was staring and two of his goons had passed him his disguise – a police officer's uniform. He jogged to the nearest restroom and changed there, dumping his prison outfit in the trash.

He boarded the next train only to notice that 007 was on the next carriage. James looked over the map and saw the next stop. "He's going for M", James warned Q and Q sent a text to Agent Tanner, M's guard a warning. When the train stopped and the door opened, Raoul broke into a sprint with James running behind. Instead of using the escalator, Raoul jumped in between space and slide down and James followed. Raoul managed to conceal himself when he blended in with a group of police and escaped through a door. He thought he had lost James, but he was wrong.

On his way, climbing up a stairs, James fired a few rounds. "Whoa!", Raoul exclaimed as he stopped his track. "I won't miss next time, Mr Silva", said James. "Not bad, not bad James…, for a physical wreck", said Raoul. "Why, thank you", said James. "You caught me…, and now, here is your price. The latest thing from my local toy store; it's called a radio", said Raoul. He pressed the switch and a portion of the top part of the underground blew up.

James managed to avoid and said, "I do hope that wasn't for me". "No", said Raoul as he chuckled, "But that is". James turned to where Raoul was gesturing and saw a train was about to crash his way. Raoul escaped while James was busy ducking the fallen train. Time for revenge, thought Raoul.


	10. Chapter 10

Chp 10

Raoul headed for M, but his attack was fended off by Bond, who was one step ahead then Raoul expected. Fortunately, Raoul managed to escape, but unfortunately, Bond had 'kidnapped' M and hid her somewhere and now he had to go and look for her. His computer were already started to track her down while he sat in his getaway car with his goons.

He needed to see Darcy and visited Mandy's grave one last time. He had ordered his driver to head for the cemetery where Mandy was buried. He made a pit stop to buy a bouquet of flower. When Raoul had reached the cemetery, he went to look for Mandy's grave. Once he found it, he knelt in front of it as he placed the bouquet of red roses. Mandy always love roses in all sorts of colours.

He knelt in front of her grave for a while with his head facing the ground. "Forgive me, my love. I failed to keep our promise and left you to die alone and our daughter to fend on her own when she's so young. I'm so sorry, Mandy", said Raoul. Then, he got up and walked away only to glance back. He blinked a few times. He thought he saw Mandy in a white dress, smiling and waving at him. He waved back and walked away.

He ordered his driver to head to Baker Street where Darcy lived. When he arrived there, there was no one at home and the door was slightly ajar. He readied his gun and walked in. "Darcy? Sweetheart, are you here?", Raoul called out for his daughter, but there was no response. Something had happened. Mandy would've never left the door unlocked and he was sure that Darcy will never do the same.

He scanned around the living room; Darcy's laptop was on, her iPhone was next to it and her handbag was there as well. How on earth does a person, let alone a woman to leave her handbag if she were to go out? He had a hunch and he knew who took Darcy.

(Somewhere else)

Darcy felt drowsy. She remembered that she was busy reading some news online when she suddenly felt sleepy after a few sips of her coffee. She looked around and she was no longer in her apartment. She was in a dusty dining room where the furniture was covered with white sheets. "You've awake, I see", Darcy heard M's voice and saw her standing by the window next to the dining table.

"Did you drugged and kidnapped me here? For what?", said Darcy. "We need to lure your father out", said M. "So I'm the bait? I thought he was after you", said Darcy. M looked at her, curiously. "Oh please, like I didn't notice! You left my father to die in China, so obviously he would go after you. I mean, I would've done the same if I were in his shoes", said Darcy as she got up and brushed off the dust on her arms and the rest of herself.

"You think of me as the villain where right now, it's the opposite", said M. "So I should look at you as if you're a saint? I'd rather poke my eyes out first", said Darcy. "You're just like your father. Did you know that?", said M. "Tell me something that I don't know", said Darcy as she crossed her arms. "Will the two of you quit fighting like a pair of dumpster cats fighting over a fish bone?", Darcy heard a man and turned around to see the same man who was guarding her father when she went to Mi6 the other day.

"You must be Darcy. My name is James Bond and I'm 007 of Mi6", said James. "Does it mean something to me?", said Darcy, sarcastically. "Not really, but this will", said James as he tossed a duct tape to Darcy. "Why am I here?", asked Darcy. "As I said, Miss Rodriguez, you are our bait", said M. "Your father should notice that you are missing by now. I'm guessing he would go and visit you and your mother's grave before moving on with his plan", said James.

"You think I can't fight you and escape?", said Darcy. "Not really", said James. Darcy was knocked out from behind. Darcy felt pain at the back of her head before succumbing to darkness that surrounded her eye sight. Before fainting, Darcy hoped that her Papi had realised her absence and is on his way to get her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chp 11

Darcy woke up again, groaning because her head hurts like hell and now, she's tied up to the chair with some duct tapes. Darcy saw Bond setting up some booby traps while M was busy at the dining table, tying something up. Then, an old man appeared and gave Darcy a shawl. He placed the shawl around her shoulder to keep her warm. Darcy could only nod because James had put duct tape on her mouth.

"What do you intend to do to this poor girl, James?", asked the old man. "We're using her as bait, Kincade. Hopefully it'll work", said James as he secured the floor with some dynamites. The old man, Kincade as Darcy deduced, only rolled his eyes. Then, James barred all the windows with Kincade's help. All they have to do was to wait.

Darcy felt stiff because she couldn't move her arms or legs. She felt like that was like hours until James said, "Are you ready?". "I was ready before you were born, son", said Kincade. James snuck out while Kincade and M stayed behind at the house. Darcy was getting uneasy. She was an easy target after all.

Then, gun fires were blazing. Darcy tugged her hands and legs, but she didn't succeed. The booby traps were set off and explosion went off along with it. M hid behind the wall while Darcy was left there. Two of Raoul's goons saw her and quickly went to untie her, but M set off the trap and the nails blew off with the bulb, causing the nails to scatter everywhere. A few had scratched Darcy's right arm and legs.

M switched position, Darcy deduced that another one of Raoul's man is behind her. M fired the shot, but missed and the man fired rounds of shot and Darcy felt pain at her side. She looked down only to see that her blue shirt is now creeping with the colour of red blood. _"Shit!"_, Darcy thought. James came and killed the guy. "Are you hurt?", he asked M. "Only my pride. I was never a good shot", said M as she straightened her jacket, unharmed.

The two of them turned to Darcy and panicked erupted. "You were supposed to look after her!", said James, angrily. James untied Darcy and placed her on the ground. "Kincade, get the first aid kit!", James yelled. A few minutes later, Kincade appeared with a white box. James rummaged through it and found some gauze. He pressed them hard at the bullet entry and put some adhesive tape. "I told you, using her as a bait was a bad idea", said Kincade.

"He's not here", said James. Darcy felt so weak, but then she heard a faint sound of music and helicopter that were growing louder. _"Please let it be you, Papi"_, Darcy kept saying the sentence in her heart. James ran to the other window to get a better view and said, "Always want to make an entrance".

James turned around and said, "You two, go into the kitchen. Now. Take Darcy there". Darcy couldn't lift herself up and Kincade carried her to the kitchen and placed her at the cooking table. Bullets were spraying everywhere as James ran for cover. "Kincade, get them outta here!", James yelled. Kincade grabbed the torchlight and placed it in his pocket. Then, he piggy-backed Darcy as he and M escaped through the priest hole. M went in first while Kincade carefully ducked in so Darcy's head wasn't knock on the ceiling. The trio hoped that Darcy could stay alive long enough.

Raoul descended from his helicopter with his men at his back. He walked towards the abandon mansion that was once belonged to 007's father. James rushed towards the hallway and saw Raoul was almost at the front door. James switched bullet magazine and was about to shoot when Raoul threw a bomb inside. Luckily, James managed to avoid it. James tried to shoot, but he ended up avoiding another bomb.

The house was getting burned due to the explosion. "Now, everybody listen to me! Nobody touch her! She's mine! Find Darcy and make sure she's safe!", Raoul barked his order to his men before the scatter to find M and James. Raoul walked around as the helicopter gave some light so he could see. He approached a window and said, "Aren't you coming out and say hello?". His greeting was replied with gun fire and Raoul threw in another bomb.

Kincade was doing two jobs; protecting both M and Darcy and to lead them to safety and he was hoping he's doing it perfectly. Meanwhile, James was rigging some gas tanks to be used as a diversion. "Where's my daughter?!", James could hear Raoul yelling from the outside before throwing another bomb. "James, I don't have all day!", Raoul yelled again.

Kincade, M and Darcy managed to get out of the tunnel and watched the old mansion being lit on fire. Darcy was hoping that her father was not in there when the house is on fire. As they walked to the abandon church, Darcy said, "Mr Kincade, you can put me down. I can walk. Besides, this wound is just a scratch". "You sound just like your father", Darcy heard M mumbled. "No can't do, girl. You're wounded. Besides, the church is not that far", said Kincade. "Please, sir, I can walk. I won't run", said Darcy. Kincade was reluctant, but he finally put Darcy down and she walked with Kincade's help. Darcy winced everytime she took a step, but she had to suck it up. She's doing it so she could see her father again and hopefully she could save him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chp 12

Kincade managed to get M and Darcy to the safety of the church. Kincade laid Darcy on the ground while M rested her feet on one of the pews nearby. Darcy was bleeding and her bandage was soaking with blood. "We need to get her to the hospital. James said he had called for a transportation, but I don't know how long will she last", said Kincade.

"Did he mention who?", asked M. Then, they heard footsteps. M and Kincade readied their guns to the door nearby them and the door was pushed slowly. Lo and behold, it was Q. Not exactly the person that M expected to see. "007 called me to come, saying you might need help", said Q. "We don't, but she does", said Kincade.

Q's usual cool face turned horrid as he saw Darcy was bleeding. He ran to her and cradled her in his arms. "Please don't die, Darcy. Stay with me!", said Q. He was never this panic in his life. Darcy was too weak to answer, but strong enough to caress his cheek and smiled. He placed her down and ran back outside. A few seconds later, he came back with some items what it looks like a bottle of water, needle and thread. "Sir, I may need your help. Can you use the torchlight and shine some light at the wound area?", asked Q. Kincade nodded and held the torchlight just above Q's head as he sterilized his hands and began to tend to Darcy's wounds.

(Moments ago)

James still hadn't come out. Raoul walked around and saw James's car. He gave a signal to his pilot and the helicopter turned to James's car and began firing at it till it exploded. Raoul gave a satisfactory smile. James saw his car being blown to pieces and began picking up his pace with his final trap. He wired the dynamite rope and lit the match before leaving through the priest hole. Before shutting the small door, James took a final glance of his house and said, "I always hate this place".

Raoul yelled at the outside, "Are you getting warm?!". The gas tank blew and the debris had flung and killed the helicopter pilot. The helicopter crashed and the house exploded. James stopped at the moment when he heard the gas tank, but continued running when the flame was chasing after him. He managed to duck at a small junction of the tunnel before the flame could get to him.

Raoul got up and saw what was left of the mansion. Surely, James must've escaped before the explosion. He scanned the area to find James; instead he saw a flash of light far up the hill. _"It must be Darcy"_, Raoul's thought beamed happily. He ordered his men to make sure whether Bond is dead or alive. "Now it's between me and her", said Raoul as he walked and followed that flash of light. He wanted to confront M and made sure his daughter is safe.

James got out of the priest hole and watched as his house burned to the grounds. He ran as fast as he can to catch up and he had hoped that Q had got them out of here by now. He stopped his track as he faced a frozen lake. There was no time to find an alternative route; James stepped onto the ice before making a mad dash to chase after Raoul. He stopped when bullets hit the ice just in front of him.

Raoul stopped his track as he faced James. "Do you see what comes of all this running around, Mr Bond? All this jumping and fighting, it's exhausting!", said Raoul as he sighed, "Relax, you need to relax". James turned to see Raoul's man approached him and aimed his automatic rifle at him. James turned towards the church to see if Kincade had made it. Raoul turned to the same way and said, "Ah, well, mother is calling. I'll give her a goodbye kiss for you". James saw how thin the ice was. He grabbed the gun and shot around him. James and Raoul's man fell inside the lake. Raoul rolled his eyes and continued walking.

(Meanwhile)

Q had finished patching up Darcy, even though it was not as good as hospital's patch up work. "It'll do for now, but we need to get her the hospital", said Q as he wiped his hands on his trousers. "Mr Kincade, I need you to drive while I hold her at the back", said Q as he tossed his keys to the elder man. "I'll get you to the nearest hospital before dawn", said Kincade. Before he could exit, Raoul fired a shot and said, "Don't…. Please, don't". He looked around and said again, "Of course, it had to be here. It had to be this way".

Then, he turned his attention to Q. He recognized him as the man from Mi6 who took his daughter from seeing her father's scarred face. "You were the one who took Darcy from my cell", said Raoul. "I was trying to help", said Q. Raoul aimed his gun at M and said, "Where's my daughter?". Kincade moved to the side and Raoul saw her. His daughter, his own flesh and blood lying on the grounds of the ruin church with her shirt torn and bandages were wrapped around her stomach.

He ran to his daughter and held her in his arms. "You're hurt. What have they done to you?", Raoul asked as he kissed his daughter's forehead. Before Darcy could answer him, Raoul yelled, "What have you done to her?!". "It was not any of us. She was hurt during the first attack", said M. Raoul saw the marks on Darcy's wrist and the side of her mouth and he had guessed. "You tied her to a chair and used her as a bait?!", he said. None had answered him and Raoul was about to shoot when Darcy mustered her strength to pull his armed hand.

"I'm fine, Papi. I'm fine. There's no need for you to worry", she said, weakly. "But, you're hurt", said Raoul, sadly. Q saw a faint tear leaving Raoul's eye. M aimed her gun to Raoul as Darcy snuggled in her father's arms. "Mr Silva, you are under arrest", said M. "I will always be the slippery one", said Raoul. "Not this time", said M.

Raoul carefully put Darcy back on the ground. Darcy knew what her father was about to do, but her body was betraying her commands. Raoul attacked M. Q and Kincade aimed their gun, but Raoul managed to graze Q's shoulder with a bullet and hit Kincade's leg with another bullet. Darcy wanted to stop him, but she was having a hard time to get up. That is until she saw James by the door with the knife in his hand.

James didn't expect to see Darcy, who used the remainder of her strength to use her body as a shield. The knife flew and stabbed at Darcy's arm. Darcy fell and groaned in pain. Raoul stopped and knelt down to hold his daughter. "Shh, there, there. Papi's here. We'll go to the hospital ok? Right after I finish my business here", said Raoul and when he was about to place his daughter on the ground, Darcy pulled his arms.

"Papi, please stop this madness. Mama wouldn't want this to happen", said Darcy as she sobbed. "I'd listen to her, Mr Silva", said James. Raoul thought for a moment. Mandy would've stopped him, shoot him if it was necessary and he would've understood. "Darcy, you don't understand", said Raoul. "Of course I don't Papi, I wasn't there, but I can feel your pain. Mama could feel it too if she was here. Please, Papi, just stop", said Darcy. Her words hit Raoul deeply. "She's right", said M. "Oh shut up! What do you know about it?! You were the one who sent him in that hell hole and now you understood what I say?!", Darcy yelled in anger before coughing up some blood.

Raoul needed to make a decision; to get Darcy outta here safely or to finish the job? "If I surrender, would she be safe?", Raoul asked James. "You have my word", said James. Raoul nodded and dropped his gun. He cradled his daughter in his arm and said, "Which way is to the hospital?". Q had wrapped his arms and helped Kincade to the car while Raoul strapped in Darcy at the back before jumping in. James went to the passenger's seat next to the driver while M and Kincade sat at the middle. Q hit the gas and drove with Kincade's guide. M took a glance and she heard Raoul was humming a song as Darcy slept in her father's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Chp 13

Darcy woke up to a sterile environment. Q's head was at her side; he was asleep while holding her hand. Darcy felt a slight guilt because somehow she knew he actually did love her even without the old hag M's order to investigate about her. That day, both Darcy and Q had felt the spark and now, she felt the guilt for being mad at him.

She scanned the whole room. Her father is not there. Not even M or James. Darcy tried to move, but her muscles were sore and betraying her orders. Her slight movement caused Q to stir and wake up. "Darcy, are you all right? I'll get the doctor", said Q as he pressed the button next to the bed. The nurse and a doctor came in. They examined her and told her that she could leave in a day or two if her health improves.

After the doctor and nurse had left, Q sat next to her bed and asked, "Do you need anything?". Darcy shook her head and turned away from Q's gaze, which puzzled the quartermaster of Mi6. He hesitantly moved his hand and ran it through her dirty blond locks. "I understand that you were mad at me. At least, let me explain", said Q.

"I know and I'm sorry too. I felt the spark and I know you did, but at first I thought that M had sent you to investigate and keep an eye out for me. Then, I realised that you wouldn't risk your life leaving your computer so you could come and get me and got shot by my dad", said Darcy. Q forgot about his arm, which was only a little scratch to him. "I would use myself as a shield for you and I would do anything for you", said Q. He grabbed her shoulder lightly and turned her so she could face him. His hands were at the both sides of her body and he stared at her for a while.

His hand moved to brush off a few strands of her hair and gently caressing her cheeks. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, her nose and eventually, her mouth. His kisses were sweet and gentle. Darcy wanted to move her hand to caress his cheek and ran through his hair, but she was still weak. Q grabbed her hand and placed it on his cheeks.

Someone cleared his throat that made Q jumped from the bed and surprised to see James at the door with a hand-cuffed Raoul Silva, who was giving death glares to Q. "You're in trouble", Darcy whispered. "So are you", Q whispered back. James gestured Q to leave Raoul and Darcy for privacy and Q and James waited outside. Raoul sat down next to her daughter. He kissed her hand and said, "How are you feeling?".

"Sore here and there, but I'll make through. How long was I out?", said Darcy. "Three days. I was worried", said Raoul. "Isn't that what fathers are for?", said Darcy with a smile. "So, he's the lucky guy?", Raoul asked as he motioned to the door, where Darcy can saw Q and James talking through the small glass.

"I dunno, Papi. I love him, but he works for Mi6. I don't want to end up like you and mum", said Darcy. "I don't think quartermasters are subjected to run around the continents, shooting people and getting shot at", said Raoul. Darcy laughed a little at Raoul's joke. Her smile reminded him of Mandy. "Maybe I'll be happy with him. If anything happen otherwise, feel free to kick his ass", said Darcy. "Oh I will, if he hurts you", said Raoul.

"Papi, can I ask what had happened to Sévérine? Last time I saw her was at the casino. Did you kill her? For bringing 007 to you?", asked Darcy. Raoul bowed his head, facing the floor and sighed. "Will you be angry if I said yes?", asked Raoul. Darcy tried to move her hand and slowly reaching for Raoul's callous one. "I am angry…, a little bit because I don't think she deserved to die, but you're my dad. I can't be angry for too long, right?", said Darcy.

Raoul kissed her daughter's hand and placed it at his cheek. "When you were around a year old, you used to like to put your hand here. I missed that moment. I missed your life. If I could turn back the time and make it right, I would've done it", said Raoul. "But we can't. The past shouldn't be disturbed anymore, no matter how much we want to. I love you, Papi, forever and always", said Darcy. "You love me more than you love him, right?", Raoul asked, trying to secure his position as her father and Darcy giggled. "I love Q, but lovers come and go. You can never replace your parents because they're the only ones you'll ever have. So, yes, I love you more", said Darcy.

They talked for half an hour before James came in, saying time was up. "Take care, my daughter", said Raoul as he kissed Darcy's forehead. On his way out, Raoul confronted Q. "You take good care of her…, or else…", said Raoul. "You have my word, sir", said Q. James escorted Raoul back to prison while Q sat down next to Darcy. "That went well", said Q. "You know, if we're going through this relationship, I need to know your real name", said Darcy.

"You want to know?", asked Q as he raised an eye brow. "Why? If I do, you're gonna kill me?", said Darcy. Q whispered in her ears and Darcy laughed. "I'm sorry, that was mean. You must be the everyday joke. I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh. So, we're gonna stick with Q, eh?", said Darcy. "Got any better ideas?", asked Q as he lazily laid back next to Darcy as she scooted aside to give him space. "How about…, sweet pea?", asked Darcy as she giggled. "Q is fine", said Q as he silenced her giggles with a kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

**(To Prosper-the-XVIII: I prefer to see everything in a brighter side and I don't think everyone who was turned into a monster can never be turned back to a human, with a little courage that is.**

**To NewSlove: hello Voldermort as the new head of Mi6! Get Harry and the aurors! xD anyway, he has to be a tough one. Q is in love with his daughter right? So why not be tough? Stay tuned! I might not end it too soon :))**

Chp 14

Darcy was released from the hospital after spending a few days there. She was granted weekend visit to see Raoul for an hour each visit. After six months of showing good behaviour, the Crown Prosecution Service deemed that if Raoul wants to have a lighter punishment, he must be on his best behaviour. It was good news to both Raoul and Darcy.

As for Q, Darcy and the quartermaster spend a lot of time during the weekdays after her class. There was nothing involved the bed so far. Darcy was not ready for that stage yet, until one night. Darcy was at Q's posh apartment, reading a vampire romance book while lying down on Q's lap as Q sipped his Earl Grey while watching the news.

Darcy closed her book and got up. The news was a bore to her and she turned her attention to Q, who was watching the news intently. She reached out her hand to his hair and tangled her finger in his hair. Q set his tea at the coffee table next to the couch and leaned his head back, savouring Darcy's touch. "I sense a little stress in you, Mr Q", said Darcy. "Loads of work…, and codes…, and other things", said Q.

Darcy kissed his temple and travel down to his lips. Q held her waist and pulled her closer. They kissed. Q's hand roamed her side up and down and Darcy moaned against their kiss. She tugged his hair slightly and he laid her down the couch to deepen the kiss. Q moved his lips towards her neck and his hands began to unbutton her blouse, which she had to stop him from doing so. "I'm sorry", said Q. Before he could get up, Darcy pulled him back for another kiss. "I think I'm ready, it's just that I'm afraid", said Darcy. He gave her a kiss of reassurance and said, "I'll be gentle with you". He lifted her up, cradling her as they continued off their little love making in his bedroom.

The next morning, Darcy woke up with the bed sheet covering her naked body. Then, she smelled fried bacon and eggs. She got up and found Q's shirt that he wore yesterday and put it on. She pulled one of the drawers and pulled out one of Q's boxer to wear. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she giggled at herself and skipped to the kitchen.

Q nearly dropped his pan when he saw her in his shirt and boxer, skipping towards him. She came to him and gave him a kiss. "Good morning", said Darcy. "Morning…. Is that my boxer?", asked Q, although he knew the answer. Darcy gave him a grin before sat down at the breakfast counter with Q by her side. They ate in silent. After breakfast, Q and Darcy had a quick shower before he prepared for work. "Do you have class today?", he asked. "No, my lecturer is on leave today, so I'm free for the rest of the day", said Darcy. "You want to stay here or do you want to go back to your apartment?", he asked again.

"I have to go back and get some fresh clothes. Perhaps, I'll cook dinner tonight at my place. What do you say?", said Darcy. Q smiled and nodded. He drove her home before going to work. Once she arrived back at her apartment, she changed her blouse to a new shirt and new undergarments. She went back out to get some groceries for dinner. When she was at the market, as she was browsing through the pasta aisle, someone had grabbed her from behind, trying to suffocate her with a cloth and Darcy succumbed to the darkness.

(Meanwhile)

Q felt uneasy with himself today. M had retired, replaced by Gareth Mallory as the new head of Mi6, who previously held the position of the Intelligence and Security Committee Chairman. Mallory was having a round-up, inspecting everyone on his first day as the new 'M' of Mi6. Q was casually tapping his fingers on his desk.

James, Agent Tanner and Mallory arrived as they saw the young quartermaster tapping his fingers. "Q? Are you alright?", asked James. Q shook his head and checked his phone. No messages from Darcy or any calls from her. Q dialled her number, but she didn't answer. "Q?", James called out. "She didn't answer any of my call. This is the fourth time I called", said Q. "Perhaps, she's out with her friends and didn't hear the phone?", said Mallory.

After Q brief Mallory of his position as a quartermaster and showed Mallory a few gadgets, his phone rang and it was Darcy. He hurriedly picked it up and it was not Darcy that called him. "To whom may I speak to?", asked a man with a husky and course voice. "This is Q. Who is this?", said Q as he ran to his computer and began tracing the call.

"There is no use to trace. I won't be long. All I want you to do is to get 007 to kill Silva or she dies!", said the man before hanging up the call. Q cursed and James came in with Mallory. "What is it?", James asked. "It's Darcy. Someone have her….", Q said, "They want Silva's life for hers".


	15. Chapter 15

Chp 15

Darcy woke up feeling pain everywhere. She couldn't see anything and her movements were limited. Her mouth were stuffed with what she thought was a piece of cloth and tapped so she couldn't emitted any sound, but her ears were free. She focused on any sound and heard voices nearby in a soft mumblings. "We'll get Silva", said one voice. "You'd better be right about this plan. We have his daughter and I bet Mi6 would break him out so he could get to her", said the other. Darcy gasped inaudibly when she heard of their plan. She prayed silently for her father's safety.

(Somewhere else)

Raoul punched the wall of his prison to let out his rage when James and Q told him of Darcy's kidnap. He turned to Q and said, "You were supposed to look after her!". "I dropped her at her home and I didn't know she will be taken in broad daylight out in public! I did all in my power to protect her; even that was not enough, but I will do in my power to get her back. You have my word", said Q. "All your power? Then, what are you doing here, standing in front of my cell when you should be going to rescue her?!", Raoul yelled.

"Well, that's where Mi6 comes into the picture. Q received the call and in order to get Darcy back, they want to exchange her with your life and they want me to kill you, but we have other plans, which will involve you getting out of jail, temporarily and help us get Darcy back. Maybe your sentence will reduce to, say house arrest with Mi6 to guard you in a discreet location, if you help?", said James. Raoul paced as he thought of the offer. There has to be a catch, but he didn't care. He might not live after this, but all he wanted was Darcy to be safe.

(Meanwhile)

When Darcy's blind fold being untied, Darcy blinked her eyes after being blinded for a few hours. "Darcy?", she heard a woman's voice – a familiar one. "Sévérine? Is that you?", said Darcy. The room was dimly lit and Darcy was trying her best to make out of the room. "Are you alright?", she asked. "I'm fine, but where are you? I thought you were dead!", said Darcy. "Of course I'm not dead. Your father pretended to shoot and kill me. When I was back in Macau to gather up things I was caught by my former employee, who obviously wants your father dead. We are just leverage here", said Sévérine.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Darcy saw Sévérine, who was crouching next to her and a Chinese man who entered immediately kicked Sévérine in the face, causing Sévérine to fall over and lose a tooth. "Hey, what was that for?!", Darcy yelled. "Feisty eh? Just like your father", said the man. "Well, duh! Who the hell am I suppose to take over from? Your father?", said Darcy and it earned her a slap.

Sévérine pleaded in Chinese and the man argued back and kicked Sévérine in the stomach before leaving. "Sévérine? Are you ok?", asked Darcy. "I've endured worst. I'm worried about you", said Sévérine. "Well, I'm sure hoping that he tied this rope tightly and he did lock the door with tons of lock", said Darcy. "What's that suppose to mean?", said Sévérine, curiously. "Well, like my father, I'm a genius", said Darcy as she wiggled out of her right shoe. She tossed the shoe to Sévérine and said, "Between the shoe and the sole, there's a small pocket Swiss knife. My mum put them there", said Darcy.

Sévérine took them out and hid it in her shirt. To avoid suspicion, she took off Darcy's other shoe and in time to return to her spot when the Chinese man came back in. "Time to make a phone call", he said as he dialed a number.

(Mi6 HQ)

Raoul was dusting off his leather trench coat in Q's computer lab when Q's cell phone rang. "Alright people, it's time! Track it as fast as you can!", Q ordered as he did his part of the job. Raoul picked up the call when Q gave the signal. "Papi?", Raoul breathed out a sigh of relief when he heard Darcy's voice. "Sweetheart, are you alright? Did they hurt you?", said Raoul. "Papi, I'm alright and remember to knock out the dumpling in the fridge and it's not Q's fault", said Darcy and before Raoul could hear more, she was ripped away from the phone. "Tell 007 to come down to Hong Kong and bring Silva with him or the girls die!", said the man before hanging up.

"Oh good, we have a location before we could pinpoint his exact location", said Q as he slammed the headphone down the table. "What does she mean by 'remember to knock out the dumpling in the fridge'?", asked Mallory. "It's a code; something that Mandy and I used to use to describe people and other things. Dumpling is usually related to Chinese and fridge is probably someplace cold. She may be in an air-conditioned room, but I doubt that. Maybe she's locked up in a mild temperature fridge or somewhere up north. We may be going to Hong Kong but I doubt that Darcy will be safe. They will kill her", said Raoul. "And what does he mean by 'girls'?", said 007. Raoul sighed, "Oh, James, do you really think I would kill my best agent? She's far more better than being used as a target practice while we drink", said Raoul and James who realized who Raoul was talking about, all he did was gave out a chuckle.


	16. Chapter 16

Chp 16

Q, James, Eve Moneyponney and Raoul arrived in Hong Kong after a fake jail break which cause slight uproar in England. When they disembarked their plan, a trembling courier came with a package. They sat at a nearby coffee shop and opened the package. Inside it was the Raoul and Mandy's promise rings that Darcy often wore and a note that said they were to meet at an abandon hanger a few miles away from the airport.

"Here's the plan. Q will jump out of the car and quietly sneak around to see whether they bring Darcy and Sévérine or not. Moneypenney will hide on the roof top of the hanger; she'll be our eyes and shoot in case of any threats. As for Silva and I, we'll drive and meet them there", said James as he laid out the plan. "What if they lie about having the girls with them?", asked Eve. "Simple; Q will ring me, but if he hangs up after three rings, that means they lie", said James.

The four of them resided at a low profile motel and Eve moved out early before dusk. When night arrived, the trio moved out to the abandon hanger. There were some bushes and Q jumped out of the car and aimed for the bushes for landing. James drove and as they reached the hanger they saw two black Range Rovers, headlights switched on and two men stood in front while some of their guards stood behind them.

"They are?", asked James as he put the car to a halt. "Sévérine's former employer, which I crippled their business and take Sévérine under my wing", said Raoul. James tossed a pair of hand cuffs to Raoul and he put the hand cuffs on himself; hands at the back, but didn't lock the hand cuffs. James came out and walked around the car to grab Raoul. They came face-to-face with Darcy's kidnappers. They said something in Chinese and the guards searched James' car. When they've found nothing, they returned back to their positions; behind their bosses.

"The imfamous 007", said the bold and moustache one. "I bring Silva, but where are the girls?", asked James. "We have them, but if you do not follow our instructions, they die!", said the one with overly bleached blond hair. "What do you want me to do then?", asked James again. "I want you to kill Silva or I will kill his daughter and his bitch", said the bold one. Raoul was trying his best to restrain his anger. "Well?", said the blond guy.

"I want to see the girls, proof that they are still alive", said James. The bold one snapped his fingers and the guards dragged two girls with sacks that covered their heads and brought them forward. "Remove the sacks!", said Raoul. They removed only one and that was Sévérine. She was beaten quite badly, judging from the blood at her mouth and the bruises at her face. "The other one?", asked James. "No! We go our way! Kill Silva and you will get the girls!", yelled the blond guy and James sensed something wrong going on. He hoped to make the decision in time.

(Meanwhile)

Q snuck around using the bushes as his camourflage. His gun was stowed at his boot and he moved as quiet as a mouse. He reached at the end of the bushes and he peeked through; he saw at least half of dozen guards, a bold man, a blond man, James and Raoul. He peered towards the hanger and saw a small figure covered with something black, probably to conceal her sniper. That's probably Moneyponner, thought Q. he moved quietly and swiftly from the bushes to the back of the Range Rovers. He peeked inside both cars and saw nothing. He hurriedly went to the hangers and thankfully no one noticed him.

He quickly hid himself behind some old crates when he saw three guards, heavily armed, guarding a person with a sack that covered the head. _"Three hostages? It can't be…, unless…"_, thought Q. He needed to distract them, but how. He sent a text to Eve. Then, he heard some loud thumping that caused the two guards to move out to inspect the noise. He waited for a few minutes to know that Eve had dealt with the two. He put on the silencer before shooting the guard dead. He quietly moved towards the person and moved the sack. "Darcy? If you're here then…", said Q and he realized that this was a trap. The Chinese planned to kill all of them. He called James and hopefully he was in time to control the situation.

(Back outside)

James' phone vibrated thrice before it stopped dead. The Chinese were lying and he knew now, underneath the covered sack was not Darcy. James carefully slipped a gun to Raoul and he knew what 007 meant. "Well, boys, party's over", said James. Raoul dropped his hand cuffs and gun fires erupted.


	17. Chapter 17

Chp 17

Q untied Darcy from her restrains and he noticed that her shoes were gone. "What did they do to you? Did they hurt you?", asked Q, frantically. "I'm fine, Q. Is my father here?", Darcy asked back. Before Q could answer, gun fires erupted. Q grabbed Darcy and held her in his arms before she could storm into the battlefield. When the gun fires ceased, Darcy fought her way out from Q's arms and ran out.

Men were lying dead on the ground. Darcy saw James, struggling to get up with the bullet wound on his leg. Q ran up to her side and Eve followed suit. "Where's Sévérine? Where's my dad?", asked Darcy. Sévérine got up, freed from her restraint. "Well, the knife worked after all", said Sévérine, as she gestured to her dead bosses who got cut from ear to ear and she managed to duck from the gun fires in time. The unfortunate and innocent victim, who was in Darcy's place at the bargaining, was dead.

Then, they heard a groan. Darcy saw her father clutching his chest, where blood was slowly flowing out. She rushed to his side and cradled him in her arms. "Papi, are you ok?", asked Darcy, worriedly. "This feels worse than when your mother threw a pan at me for scaring her in the middle of the night when I threw a plastic cockroach to her", said Raoul. Darcy managed to give out a sad laugh as she smiled at her father.

James brushed off dust from his coat and helped Darcy to pick Raoul up. They placed him in the back of the car and they rushed to the hospital. Raoul went into surgery to remove their bullets while the rest stayed behind at the ER for a check-up, but somehow Sévérine had eluded herself and this time, Darcy wasn't too worried about her; she knew Sévérine can take care of herself. Later, Q waited with Darcy at the waiting area while James made a call to evacuate all of them back to England. A doctor came out saying that Raoul will be fine. They made way to Raoul's room and he's resting well.

That night, a helicopter arrived and transported everyone back to England. For his effort in saving Darcy, Raoul was granted to be put in house arrest under the watch of MI6. Darcy resumed her life with Q watching her every move. One night, Darcy was staying over at Q's place. She was lying down, facing away from him in his bed while Q, who was next to her, was reading a book. "Q?", she asked. "Hmm?", he said without giving an eye contact. "I'm sorry", she said.

Q looked at her oddly and placed his book at the night stand. "Why are you sorry?", he asked as he approached her. "For not being able to defend myself and making you worried", she answered. He pulled her in his arms and said, "That's nothing. None of us anticipated it". He kissed her shoulder and made his way towards her neck and finally her temple. "But, thank god papi didn't kill you", said Darcy with a little giggle. "He's upset but I managed to stay alive", said Q. They kissed, which eventually led them to make love before bed time.

(The next day)

Darcy felt sick at the lecture hall. She kept her eyes at the clock and prayed that time moved faster. When the lecturer ended his lecture, she was the first to leave and she went straight to the toilet. She heaved out all her stomach contents. She flushed the toilet and washed her face. Was it the dinner? It can't be, because Q cooked. She shrugged the thought and decided to visit her father instead. On her way, she brought some sandwiches.

When she arrived at a flat, the agents outside identified her through fingerprints and scanned her for any dangerous items. When she went inside, Raoul was in a couch, feet up, tea next to him and a book in his hand. Darcy remembered the book – The Memoirs of Sherlock Holmes. She loved the book and the rest of Sherlock Holmes's case and the copies she had were her mother's.

"Darcy!", said Raoul, happily. "Hi, papi. How are you?", said Darcy. "I'm superb, even though I'm stuck here. Well, at least it's better than prison", said Raoul. Darcy is allowed to shop for his household need once a month. Raoul ate the sandwhich, but Darcy felt the need to throw up again. "Sweetheart, are you alright?", asked Raoul. Darcy nodded, but she knew she was not alright. She didn't want to worry him much. "I'll be fine, papi. If I'm not, I'll go to the hospital", said Darcy.

They chatted all evening until the agent told her visitation time was over. She bid him goodbye and left. She went back to her apartment and suddenly, ran to the bathroom and threw up. Darcy lie at her bed and not bother to call Q. she didn't want to trouble him much. She quickly fall asleep and dreamed of a small baby in her arms, brown messy wavy hair, blue eyes and small hands was reaching for her. When she woke up, she had figured something.

She had no classes and she went to the pharmacy. She bought three different pregnancy tests and tried them all when she reached home. After a few minutes of agonizing waiting, all three turned out positive. She went to the nearby clinic and it was confirmed, she was pregnant. How on earth would she tell Q? Most importantly, how her father would react to it?


End file.
